


Sibling Conversation

by Laura11333



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Ginny Weasley, F/M, Fluff, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Protective Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura11333/pseuds/Laura11333
Summary: Ginny and Ron have a conversation after Harry and her kiss in Half-Blood Prince.(Drabble request originally posted on Tumblr)
Relationships: Ginny Weasley & Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 15





	Sibling Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while especially since I`ve read the later books so please keep that in mind. Also, I might make Ron a bit more of a dick than he actually is because why not. So everyone please remember: I DO NOT HATE RON WEASLEY!
> 
> SPOILER ALARM FOR HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE
> 
> This is set after Ginny and Harry's first kiss.

“Hey, Ron I gotta talk to you.” It had been about half an hour since Ginny had returned from her walk with Harry but before she could go to sleep peacefully she felt the need to talk to her brother about what he had witnessed earlier.

“It`s late you should go to sleep.” He just dismissed her grumbly and turned his attention back to eyeing the fireplace with a thoughtful expression.

“Stop fucking ignoring me. I know that you`re not as ok with Harry and me as you make him think you are. So tell me what`s your damn problem.” She demanded hands on her hips, wand at the ready in case the situation escalated.

“Are you kidding me right now Ginny? You wanna know what my fucking problem is? Maybe my problem is that my baby sister is not only dating my best friend but also someone who keeps getting into the most dangerous situations. Maybe I just don’t want you to fucking get hurt.” He jumped up from the armchair screaming. “I already lost you once and I don`t want that to happen again.” Calming down towards the end Ron moved to hug his sister but she wasn`t having any of it.

“I hope you`re joking right now. I`m not a fucking child Ronald and you do not get to treat me like one. Don`t you think I`m scared too? Scared of the war that`s coming, of death, or even just of my own memories sometimes? Because I am but that doesn`t mean I will let it control my life.”

Ron looked ashamed now but it didn`t seem to stop him from continuing to argue. “But Harry? He is my best friend and a great guy but being around him would make everything even more dangerous for you and I just want to-”

“What? Keep me safe?” Ginny interrupted him mid-speech after having heard enough. “Yes it is dangerous but it will be dangerous no matter who I date because there is a war coming and I will not sit on my arse while my friends and family are out there fighting and as far as I know so will you. So like I said I am not a child and you better get used that and support me or leave me the fuck alone.” With that, she stormed up the stairs and vanished leaving her brother alone again.

“You know she`s right don`t you?” Hermione asked sitting down next to him.

“Yes, I know…you don`t have to give me that look I`m gonna talk to her tomorrow.” With that, they both sat together on the armchair in comfortable silence. Hermione reading and Ron thinking about what to say to clear up the situation until they both fell asleep next to each other. 


End file.
